Getting closer
by erikayeolchan
Summary: [END!] "kau tahu apa yang tidak bisa di prediksi si peramal cuaca?" "apa itu namjoon-ah?" "dirimu yang datang di kehidupan ku jinseok-ah, and you make me fucking crazy" Pairing Namjin slight vkook, Namjoon Top! Seokjin Bottom!, Warn 18 content.
1. Chapter 1

**Getting closer**

 **Cast: All member bts, ken vixx as cameo**

 **Rating:** M *Evil laugh*

 **Pairing:** Namjin

 **Genre:** Romance

 **Chapter:** Twoshoot maybe

 **Summary** :"kau tahu apa yang tidak bisa di prediksi si peramal cuaca?"

"apa itu namjoon-ah?"

"dirimu yang datang di kehidupan ku jinseok-ah, and you make me fucking crazy"

 _._

 **Warn:** banyak bahasa non baku dan non EYD, ff gaje, BxB, yaoi, BoyxBoy, 18+, NSFW content, NC, Yang merasa masih polos silahkan tekan tombol back,

Don't like Don't read

 **Disclaimer:** The character is belong to their agency, parents and god, FF ini murni bikinan author, **DO NOT COPY PASTE**.

(Recommended banget jika kalian denger pake lagu Rapmonster – Expensive girl+Trouble mashup (ryuseralovers) )

.

.

.

.

 _Enjoy~_

Ryan's brownies caffe

"baiklah tuan saya akan mengulangi pesanan anda, Americano satu with _less sugar,_ dan Choco Muffin satu apakah ada tambahan lagi tuan?" tanya waitress itu sambil menatap kertas pesanan pria yang sedang duduk didepannya.

"Tidak, terima kasih" sahut pria itu sambil tersenyum hingga menampakan dimple nya yang membuat wajah pria itu semakin tampan dan membuat waitress di hadapannya agak salah tingkah. "a-ah baiklah terima kasih, jika ingin tambahan lagi a-anda bisa memanggil saya tuan" sahut waitress tersebut malu-malu dengan rona pink di pipi nya, dia pun segera pergi setelah meletakan kertas bill di meja pria berdimple tadi.

Kim Namjoon Atau Rapmonster pria berumur 23 tahun, pria yang baru saja memesan makanan tadi, ia adalah seorang produser musik yang merangkap menjadi rapper yang bekerja di perusahaan enteraiment musik yang mereka sebut 'Bighit Entertainment'.

tidak, namjoon bukanlah salah satu artis mereka, ia memutuskan hanya ingin menjadi orang yang berada di balik layar para artis mereka seperti Bangtan boys atau BTS boyband yang sedang Menjadi perbincangan banyak orang hingga dunia, karena baru saja menjadi boygroup korea pertama yang berhasil meraih penghargaan musik bertaraf international yaitu 'Billboard top social artist award' dan bahkan melengser penyanyi internasional, justin bieber yang sebelumnya 6 kali berturut-turut meraih trophy tersebut.

Namjoon pun kembali berkutat pada notebook nya, tampak iya memikirkan sesuatu karena sedari tadi ia mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan jari nya sembari melihat ke arah jendela yang menampakan kota seoul yang sedang diguyur hujan yang cukup deras.

Ya, namjoon memutuskan keluar sebentar dari gedung kantor nya dengan alasan 'ingin mencari angin segar' sekaligus ide untuk lagu terbaru yang hendak ia buat untuk artis agensi nya, namun malah hujan semakin membuat nya berlama-lama disana, ternyata tuhan memang mengijinkan nya untuk bersantai sejenak.

Hampir lima menit posisi pria itu tidak berubah, masih saja menatap kerumunan orang yang sedang terburu-buru mencari wadah untuk berteduh. Hingga lamunan nya tersadar karena seseorang tiba-tiba menduduki kursi kosong di depannya.

Pria dengan coat pink dengan dalaman turtle neck coklat nya nampak menetralkan nafas nya, nampak sekali jika pria ini habis terkena hujan terlihat dari setelan coat nya yang basah.

Setelah merasa agak tenang pria ber mantel pink ini pun akhirnya bicara.

"ffiuh.. permisi, apa aku boleh duduk di sini? Maafkan aku tempat yang lain sudah penuh" tanya pria ber mantel pink tersebut dengan pandangan memohonnya.

Namjoon pun tersadar dari lamunannya, ia segera mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling , ternyata memang benar, tempat yang sebelumnya tidak terlalu penuh ini tiba-tiba menjadi ramai karena efek hujan yang sedang melanda daerah ini,

"tentu saja, kau bisa duduk disitu, apa kau ingin pesan sesuatu biar aku yang memanggil"

"oh tidak tidak terima kasih, sebentar lagi aku dijemput oleh adik ku, aku hanya kebetulan lewat disini dan tiba-tiba melihat orang banyak masuk kesini, dan yaah ternyata hanya tingal seat di depan mu yang kosong" pria ber mantel pink tersebut menolak tawaran namjoon dengan halus dan menjelaskan kenapa ia bisa disini , namjoon pun mengangguk paham tanda bahwa ia mengerti dengan lawan bicara nya.

"by the way perkiraan cuaca hari ini cerah, tapi tetap saja kan sesuatu yang hanya 'diperkirakan' juga bisa meleset hahaha"

"entahlah aku tidak terlalu sering melihat tv akhir-akhir ini"sahut namjoon ikut mencairkan suasana.

pria bermantel pink itu pun lanjut berceloteh ria dan tanpa namjoon sadari ia juga terhanyut ke dalam percakapan nya bersama pria ber mantel pink tersebut.

.

.

.

"hahahha dan kau tahu selanjut nya apa yang terjadi? Jjanggu menggigit ku setelah aku rebut makanannya hahahaha, anjing itu memang rakus, untung saja aku sayang"

Pria ber mantel pink itu tertawa dengan tawa khas nya yang membuat mood namjoon yang tadinya datar menjadi lebih _up_ karena ia sempat pusing memikirkan ide lagu nya.

"dasar, bagaimana tidak rakus jika majikannya saja makan nya sekebon"namjoon juga ikut tertawa karena mendengar tertawaan yang cukup 'unik' dari pria di depannya ini.

"yyyakk aku tidak separah itu juga tau"

"iya ya maaf, dan setelah itu apa yang terjadi dengan tangan mu?" masih dengan tawa di wajah nya, namjoon kembali mendengarkan celotehan ria pria yang menurut nya sangat 'attractive' yang berhasil membuat namjoon terpaku dengan pria di depannya ini.

Ya, namjoon tidak lagi mendengarkan celotehan pria berbahu lebar dengan baby fat yang menambah kesan imut di wajah tampannya, entah kenapa namjoon tiba-tiba hanyut ke dalam pikirannya sendiri karena memandang wajah orang yang di depannya saat ini.

.

.

.

 _Girl, you're the medicine patch_

 _that slowly eases my motion sickness_

 _Wherever I go I'll have it under my ear_

 _The time it takes to fall for you_

 _Takes 3 seconds._

.

.

.

'Tiinnn tiiinn'

Terdengar bunyi klakson samar dari luar café, yang membuat mereka berdua tersadar dari percakapan yang cukup lama, bahkan kopi yang namjoon pesan tidak tersentuh dan mulai mendingin.

Sadar jika itu mobil yang ia kenal, pria bermantel pink tersebut segera berdiri dari kursi nya dan berterima kasih sebanyak-banyak nya kepada namjoon, ya namjoon merasa jika ada sesuatu yang dari tadi ia tanyakan pada pria di depannya ini, hingga namjoon mencegat kepergian pria ber mantel tersebut.

"Tunggu! Kalau boleh tau nama mu siapa?"

"Seokjiin.. Kim seokjin" sahut seokjin hendak pergi menuju pintu, nampak pria itu tergesa-gesa hingga namjoon tidak sempat memberitahukan namanya sendiri.

"aarrgghhh bodoh kenapa kau tidak meminta kontak nya" namjoon mengusap wajah nya agak kasar, nampak nya namjoon baru saja tertarik dengan pria bernama kim seokjin tadi, karena menurut nya sudah sekian lama ia tidak merasakan perasaan seperti ini, perasaan yang membuat nya _nyaman_ bersama seseorang, layak nya kupu kupu berterbangan di perut nya dan bahkan membuat nya kehilangan konsentrasi sejenak.

namjoon tidak mempersalahkan jika itu pria atau wanita karena bagi nya itu sama saja, ya namjoon adalah seorang _Bisex_ yang tak mempersalah kan gender untuk pasangan nya.

Namjoon kembali memikirkan sesuatu, ya pokok nya ia harus mendapat kan identitas seokjin, paling tidak ia mengetahui salah satu akun sosmed seokjin,

Iya pun segera menyalakan koneksi internet di notebook nya, dan segera membuka instagram via pc nya, ia mengetikan nama kim seokjin di menu

Pencarian, dan tentu saja banyak kim seokjin yang bermunculan, dengan sabar satu persatu namjoon membuka akun yang bernama kim seokjin tersebut, hingga salah satu foto profile yang menurut nya familiar,

"Yesssss" tanpa sadar namjoon mengeluarkan suara yang agak keras yang mengundang pandangan orang disekitar nya.

"ekhem" namjoon berdehem tanda jika tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Sebut saja namjoon orang yang ambisius, karena ia akan selalu mendapatkan apapun yang ia ingin kan dengan iq 148 nya yang mana akan selalu berhasil jika itu ada campur tangannya. Buktinya sekarang ia mendapatkan akun instagram seokjin yang bernama Seokjin92

Namjoon pun membaca profile yang tertera disana lebih dulu, ya seokjin adalah seorang mahasiswa kedokteran tingkat akhir, dan berlanjut dengan men stalk satu persatu foto seokjin, agak lucu memang karena kebanyakan dari postingan tersebut adalah makanan dan anjing nya yang bernama jjanggu, hingga ia melihat foto seokjin yang dirangkul laki-laki yang menurut namjoon mungkin mereka adalah teman dekat. Hingga tak sengaja namjoon melihat caption dari foto tersebut

' LeeJaehwan_ happy 1st year anniversary my ken, I really love you my handsome prince ' tak lupa dengan emoji love beruntun di belakangnya.

'WWHHAAATTT!' itu adalah suara namjoon yang berteriak di dalam otak nya ,tentu saja ia tak terima. Tak mungkin kan jika ia berteriak lagi, malu-maluin aja batinnya.

Tak ingin kembali menjadi pusat perhatian namjoon segera menutup notebook nya dan meninggalkan uang bill nya diatas meja, namjoon pun segera pergi dari tempat itu dan bergegas kembali ke kantor nya, mungkin ia akan melanjutkan acara stalking nya saat pulang pikir namjoon .

At namjoon apartement

Malam hari di daerah aprtement namjoon yang cukup mewah yang terletak di daerah elit gangnam, apgujeong. Apartemen ini baru dan kebetulan jika uang yang selama ini namjoon kumpulkan itu cukup untuk membeli apartement luas dengan dua kamar dan satu kamar utama, dan kamar satunya lagi namjoon biarkan untuk studio pribadi nya.

Namun tentu saja jika desain modern minimalis yang terdapat di ruangan ini sangat sesuai dengan harga nya, bahkan tempat ini sudah terlebih dulu tersedia beberapa furniture yang membuat namjoon tidak lagi mengeluarkan uang nya untuk membeli sofa, meja makan dll.

Namjoon menghela nafas, dan mendudukan diri nya di sofa, kegiatan hari ini menurut nya sangat melelahkan, apalagi jika ia harus marathon menyelesaikan beberapa part lagu. Namjoon melirik jam yang berada di dinding, tak terasa jarum menunjukan ke angka sebelas, mungkin mandi dapat menyejukan pikiran nya batin namjoon.

.

.

.

Selesai mandi, namjoon segera keluar dari kamar mandi yang terletak di dapur nya, namjoon membuka pintu kulkas untuk mengambil sebotol bir dan membuka tutup nya dengan pembuka tutup botol.

Sembari menikmati bir, namjoon mendudukan dirinya di sofa dan menyalakan tv karena seokjin bilang sekali-kali lah kau harus membuka televisi jika tak ingin ketinggalan berita.

Tunggu.

Seokjin…. Kim seokjin!, batin namjoon, namjoon kembali ingat dengan pekerjaan sebelumnya ya! Untuk menstalk ig si pria lucu yang baru saja ia temui siang tadi, namjoon mengambil iphone 7 keluaran terbaru nya yang kebetulan berada di _coffee table_ nya, kembali melanjutkan pekerjaan nya, namjoon kembali membuka postingan seokjin yang terakhir kali ia lihat.

Ya, jelas sekali jika pria yang bernama jaehwan yang sedang merangkul mesra seokjin adalah kekasih nya seokjin. Di tambah lagi komentar-komentar postingan itu yang benar-benar meyakinkan jika seokjin dan jaehwan mempunyai hubungan special.

Rapmon mengusap wajah nya, dan tangannya berhenti di dahi nya dan meremas kepalanya tanda jika ia benar-benar kehilangan harapan nya.

Ia melempar sembarang gadget yang berada ditangannya, dan meneguk bir yang berada di tangannya dengan tidak sabaran.

'BRAKKK'

Pintu apartemen itu tiba-tiba terbuka dan menampakan seorang laki-laki dengan rambut brown yang mempunyai senyum kotak,

"Namjoooon hyuuunnngggg, malam ini aku nginap yaaa!" teriak laki laki itu masuk ke dalam apartement namjoon, "fuck taehyung, memang apa gunanya bell di muka pintu hah" tentu saja namjoon kaget karena tidak ada angin tidak ada kabar sepupu nya itu tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam apartement nya, ya namjoon hanya memberitahu kode pintu nya kepada taehyung adik sepupu nya dan satu nya lagi teman dekat nya yang juga berkerja di kantor yang sama dengan nya.

"mian hyung hihihi" cengir taehyung lengkap dengan senyum khas nya.

Namjoon pun hanya diam dan nampak tak peduli.

Taehyung pun ikut duduk disamping namjoon setelah ia meletakan tas bawaan nya di kamar namjoon, melihat layar hp namjoon yang masih terpampang jelas, penasaran taehyung mengambil nya, dan mencoba menscroll layar hp namjoon

"wow, tak kusangka hyung kau sekarang menjadi stalker seokjin hyung"

Dengan polos nya taehyung berkata pada namjoon yang sudah seperti kakak kandung nya sendiri.

Mendengar taehyung mengucapkan 'hyung' pada seokjin namjoon mengangkat sebelah alis nya dan nampak berpikir, mungkin kah taehyung kenal?.

Mungkin karena gengsinya lebih tinggi maka namjoon pun langsung menyangkal ujar taehyung tadi

"ha ha ha tak mungkin aku men stalk orang lain ada ada saja" ujar namjoon dengan tertawa nya yang dibuat-buat

"hm? Masa? Bahkan history pencarian mu rata-rata kim seokjin semua hyung"

Taehyung memperlihatkan layar yang penuh dengan nama kim seokjin,

Merasa jika alibi nya terungkap namjoon pun langsung merebut ponsel nya dari tangan taehyung. "diamlah, sebelum mulut mu ku jahit" ancam namjoon yang bahkan menurut taehyung tidak seram sama sekali

"eeiyy, jujur saja lah hyung, bilang saja jika hyung stalker seokjin hyung sampai nge search IG nya pula ckckck, bagaimana jika seokjin hyung tahu hyung?" goda taehyung dengan wajah konyol nya

'ck anak ini' batin namjoon, namjoon menyesal jika ia mengiyakan ujar taehyung untuk menginap di tempat nya. Melihat wajah masam namjoon taehyung ber dehem dan mencoba menetralkan suasana.

"ekhem.., jika yang kau cari memang kim seokjin atau seokjin hyung yang difoto tadi, ia kakak senor ku di kampus, kebetulan dia juga kakak nya jungkook" ya jungkook adalah adik seokjin yang menjemput nya tadi sekaligus kekasih taehyung saat ini. Masih memandangi televisi namjoon masih dengan wajah sok tidak peduli padahal di dalam hati nya ia ingin taehyung kembali memberitahu siapa ' _seokjin nya'_ gerangan.

"seokjin hyung itu suka sekali dengan anak-anak, jadi wajar saja jika jungkookie kekanakan, ya tentu lah jika hyung nya saja selalu memanjakan kookie, ia juga mahasiswa tingkat akhir, dia ingin sekali menjadi dokter spesialis anak-anak, tapi…"

"tapi?" namjoon tiba-tiba refleks menyahut perkataan taehyung, dan taehyung kembali melanjutkan perkataanya tadi

"tapi, ayah nya ingin seokjin berada di jurusan bisnis bukannya menjadi dokter, Cuma jungkook saja yang benar-benar mendukung nya saat ini, dan juga akhir-akhir ini ia agak tertutup hyung, jungkook bilang jika kakak nya sekarang agak pendiam karena…" taehyung kembali menatap namjoon dan ternyata kali ini namjoon benar-benar mendengarkan nya, sepertinya.

"karena ia baru saja putus dengan tunangannya..."

"TUNANGAN!?" namjoon berteriak secara refleks dan juga ia tiba-tiba berdiri karena terpancing emosi

"wow wow slow hyung" taehyung mendudukan namjoon ke sofa kembali

"Astaga pria macam apa si jae- um maksud ku pria macam apa yang sudah berani menghancurkan perasaan orang sebaik dia taeee, ya tuhan" tutur namjoon yang mendadak alay/?, namjoon mendesah frustasi tanda ia benar-benar marah karena mana mungkin ada orang yang akan menyia-nyiakan orang sebaik seokjin dan secantik seokjin, tentu saja, namun kali ini taehyung dapat menangkap maksud namjoon ternyata dugaannya memang benar jika seokjin nya namjoon adalah kakak nya jungkook.

"tenang hyung, mau aku lanjut tidak?" tawar taehyung pada namjoon, dan namjoon hanya membalas nya dengan 'hm'.

"oke jadi dengar, mungkin ia memang putus dengan tunangan nya, tetapi tidak dengan hati nya hyung, jungkook bilang hyung nya sering menangis gara-gara gamon (gagal move on) hyung" ya seokjin sering menangis jika sendirian di kamar nya sambil menatap cincin pemberian jaehwan dulu yang mungkin sekarang bagi jaehwan itu tidak penting.

"jadi… jika hyung memang serius ingin bertemu seokjin hyung, besok hyung bisa antar aku ke kampus, jika ingin.." tentu saja taehyung menawarkan namjoon hal yang tidak mungkin akan berlaku dua kali, dan juga menurut taehyung ini juga kesempatannya agar tidak menggunakan transportasi umum, sekali-kali lah modus wkwkwk batin nya taehyung. Setelah memikirkan tawaran taehyung, namjoon pun akhirnya mengangguk setuju

"oke, tapi besok kau juga harus menunjukan ku dimana kelas nya taehyung ah"

"okelah hyung" balas taehyung mantap.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: HHAAIIIII Author kembali mempost ff gaje, coz author udah selesai sama chapter 2 nya my bestfriend secret, sumpah respon nya bener2 di luar ekspektasi author, positif nanti sabtu author bakal apdet tuh epep wkwkwk, oiya author jadi kepengen nulis nih ff gara2 dengerin lagu expensive girl+trouble ny rapmon yang di mashup sama ryuseralovers, btw disini siapa yang juga sama tuh orang wwkwkkwk selain postingannya keren2 juga remix nya bagus kadang dia suka apdet remix bts yang bikin author ngakak sekebon, btw terima kasih sudah yang mem follow dan nge fav apalagi nge review ff author sebelumnya, jadi jangan lupa ya yang ini juga di ripiu wkwkwkk, ntar kalo respon nya juga positif/? Malam minggu ini author apdet yang ada part 'anu' nya wkwkwk. Daaah see you in next chapter

7/17/2017 - - - - - tanggal cantik ih


	2. Midnight fantasy

**Getting closer**

 **Cast:**

 **Rating:** M *Evil laugh*

 **Pairing:** Namjin

 **Genre:** Romance

 **Chapter:** gajadi twoshoot gih

 **Summary** :"kau tahu apa yang tidak bisa di prediksi si peramal cuaca?"

"apa itu namjoon-ah?"

"dirimu yang datang di kehidupan ku jinseok-ah, and you make me fucking crazy"

 _._

 **Warn:** banyak bahasa non baku dan non EYD, ff gaje, BxB, yaoi, BoyxBoy, 18+, NSFW content, NC, Yang merasa masih polos silahkan tekan tombol back,

Don't like Don't read

 **Disclaimer:** The character is belong to their agency, parents and god, FF ini murni bikinan author, **DO NOT COPY PASTE**.

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari di seoul international university.

Sebuah mobil sedan hitam tengah memasuki halaman kampus tersebut, nampak 2 orang lelaki yang berada di dalam mobil itu, setelah memarkirkan mobil nya lalu keluarlah mereka lewat pintu masing-masing.

"hyung, nanti siang ikut aku makan diluar ya" tanya pria bermata bulat dengan gigi kelinci nya yang imut itu pada hyung nya. "anni, hyung ingin tidur di rumah saja" tolak seokjin cepat pada adiknya, "aah hyung ayolah jangan mengunci diri di kamar terus, sekali-kali hyung juga harus berinteraksi, plleeeeasseeee taetae hyung kali ini yang mengundang, hyung ikut nee" rayu jungkook pada kakak kesayangannya sambil mengayun2 kan lengan yang lebih tua.

"iya iyaa, hyung Cuma bercanda kook, lagi pula hari ini matkul ku Cuma sedikit kok." "yyyeaaay itu baru hyung ku" jungkook memeluk seokjin cepat saking senang nya.

"btw tumben anak itu mau mengajak ku juga, ada acara apa sih?" tanya seokjin pada adik nya, sambil mereka berjalanan beriringan di koridor kampus

"anni hyung, katanya pengen aja". Dan yang lebih tua pun hanya membalas nya dengan 'oh'.

ya, sebenarnya bukan kali ini adik nya mengajak nya kemana-mana bersama taehyung, namun tetap saja ia merasa tidak nyaman karena dirinya yang selalu jadi obat nyamuk. Ckckck poor seokjin xD

Namun entah kenapa kali ini firasat nya harus mengiyakan permintaan jungkook, namun biarlah lumayan kan makan gratis batin seokjin.

Hingga akhirnya mereka harus berpisah karena kampus jungkook berada di gedung sebelah, yaitu jurusan teknik komputer sedangkan seokjin mengambil jurusan ilmu kedokteran.

The other side

"nah, hyung tinggal belok kiri saja terus jika hyung lihat kotak hydrant di samping pintu itu kelas nya, nah good luck hyung sampai jumpa nanti siang" ucap taehyung pada namjoon tak lupa ia memberi tepukan 'semoga beruntung nya' pada bahu namjoon sebelum ia melesat pergi.

" pergi kemana kau sialan!, HOY!" namjoon berteriak pada taehyung yang tiba-tiba meninggalkan nya sendirian di sana, hhaah untung saja adik sepupu batin namjoon, yasudahlah.

Namjoon menelusuri pertigaan koridor dan mengikuti ujar taehyung tadi untuk berbelok kiri, ternyata memang benar jika disana ada kotak hydrant dan juga masih terdapat beberapa mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang masih berada di luar kelas, tanda jika masih belum waktu nya.

Sambil mengendap-endap namjoon mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar untuk mencari sang pujaan hati.

Sebut saja namjoon stalker, bahkan ia rela membuang harga diri nya hanya untuk menguntit seorang kim seokjin ckckc, ternyata cinta memang membutakan segalanya ya hahaha. (termasuk author yang buta gara2 liat senyum nya hoseok *plaakk *abaikandanlupakan)

Bahkan namjoon tidak memperdulikan orang-orang sekitar yang tengah memandang nya dengan bermacam-macam jenis ekspresi seperti

'wow tampan sekali apa dia dosen baru disini?'

'oh astaga, tampan sih tapi sayang nya agak aneh'

'omg boyfriend material bangetttt' (*kalo ini mah author *g)

Bagaimana tidak, jika namjoon sekarang jadi pusat perhatian kaum hawa yang tak sengaja berselisihan dengan nya, namjoon memakai atasan kemeja hitam polos dengan lengan nya yang digulung keatas, ditambah dengan blazer hitam nya dan jangan lupa kacamata yang bertengger di hidung nya saat ini. Kesan dewasa plus daddyabble/? Nya lah yang membuat penampilan nya sekarang menjadi penilaian bagi siapa yang melihatnya sekarang ini (bayangin aja gimana namjoon di BST era).

Merasa di perhatikan namjoon pun berakting seperti membalas chat seseorang di hp nya seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Kembali namjoon mencari sosok yang iya cari, dan yeeah itu dia.

Namjoon menemukan sosok seokjin yang mengenakan sweater navy blue dan ia tengah berbicara dengan teman sekelas nya mungkin. Tak ingin melewatkan moment, namjoon pun menyalakan kamera hp nya dengan gesit ia memotret kim seokjin dari jauh dan

"Ckreek"

"Oh shit"namjoon mengumpat pelan dan segera memutar balik tubuh nya agar kehadiran nya tidak dicurigai namjoon lupa mematikan sound camera, untung saja ia tidak menyalakan blitz nya juga jika tidak, hancur sudah acara 'mari kita menguntit seokjin'.

Cukup sudah batin namjoon dan ia pun memutuskan pergi dari kampus tersebut dan segera menuju ke kantor tempat dimana ia bekerja.

.

.

.

.

Alunan gitar rhythm terdengar diruangan tersebut, pria yang sedang memainkan gitar itu pun berhenti sejenak dengan kegiatannya.

"yaah namjoon ah, kapan kau berhenti menatap layar ponsel ha?"

"ssstt diamlah hyung, aku sedang mendapatkan ide buat lirik lagu selanjut nya" ucap rapmon pada pria berambut hitam arang bermata sipit tersebut.

"ya ya terserah lah, yang penting selesaikan deadline mu dulu namjoon ah" lanjut pria berambut hitam itu memainkan gitar nya.

"btw yoongi hyung, bagaimana kabar kekasih bantet mu?" tanya namjoon pada temannya tersebut

"jimin? Tentu ia baik-baik saja, memang kenapa joon ah?" balas yoongi masih berkutat dengan gitar nya

"tidak papa, aku dengar dari taehyung jika ia sekarang diam-diam jadi pelatih dancer di sebuah agency, benarkah?"

"ne, aku tidak menyangka anak itu benar-benar mempunyai passion yang tinggi di bidang menari, aku masih tidak mengerti dengan park ahjussi kenapa ia masih memaksakan kehendak nya untuk meneruskan jimin di bidang bisnis, bukannya memasukan jimin di jurusan seni tari" curhat pria yang bernama yoongi tersebut sambil memajukan bibir bawah nya.

"tiap orang pasti mempunyai pandangan berbeda yoongi ah,sayang nya jimin tidak pembangkang seperti mu, andaikan jika kau sekarang yang berada di posisi jimin aku tebak nama mu akan di coret dari kartu keluarga hahaha"

"terserah mu lah joon" ujar yoongi ketus pada pria yang masih berktutat dengan notebook dan hp nya.

.

.

.

"btw, sekarang jam berapa?" tanya namjoon sambil melepas headphone nya dan menggantungkan di leher nya, "jam dua belas lewat, memang kenapa?" ujar yoongi yang sedang memainkan hp nya.

"Shit! Aku harus pergi sekarang" namjoon melepas headphone nya terburu-buru dan segera memakai kembali kemeja nya tidak lupa untuk membawa dompet, ponsel, serta kunci mobil nya, hanya saja gaya namjoon yang suka terburu-buru itu kadang bisa merugikan dirinya sendiri seperti

"yaaah yah namjoon hati hati jangan sampai kumamon ku pecah" yoongi segera bangkit dari kursi nya dan mengambil miniatur keramik berbentuk beruang hitam yang sedang tersenyum tersebut.

"sorry hyung, kali ini aku harus cepat- AW FUCKIN SHIT!" namjoon mengumpat karena kesakitan, ya tentu saja karena kecerobohannya jari kelingking betis kanan nya tersangkut kaki meja ruangan tersebut, issh author aja ngilu bayangin nya iiih .

"HAHA MAMPOS!" bukannya membantu yoongi malah menertawakan sahabat nya yang tengah kesakitan itu, ah friendshit emang batin namjoon yang tengah pelan-pelan memsangkan kaos kaki ke kedua kaki nya untung saja tidak luka batin namjoon tapi.. ya tetap saja lah sakit nya itu loh, setelah selesai memasang sepatu nya, namjoon segera meninggalkan ruangan studio tersebut dan segera menuju basement kantor nya.

Ya, taehyung mengajak nya makan siang, tapi dengan syarat ia harus menjemput taehyung saat jam 12 dan ini sudah jam 12 lewat, dan tentu saja namjoon harus ngebut-ngebutan agar ia cepat sampai di kampus taehyung.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yak hyung kenapa kau tidak mengangkat telpon ku hah! Jungkook sudah lama menunggu disana dan kau asdfghjklmnbvx". Omel taehyung pada si pengemudi mobil.

"bacot tae, mau ku turunkan di jalanan?" balas namjoon tak kalah dari taehyung

"e-ehh tidak hyung". Jika sudah seperti ini taehyung hanya bisa menyerah, mana mungkin kah taehyung jalan kaki kepanasan dan seterusnya. Haaah yasudah lah, taehyung mengetik kan pesannya kepada jungkook agar menunggui nya sebentar lagi.

 **From: Kimliontae**

 **To: Mybunnykook**

' _Tunggu aku, aku sedang dalam perjalanan bersama namjoon hyung, maaf kan aku sayang membuat mu menunggu :*'_

Dan tak lupa taehyung menekan tombol send.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya mereka di seoul trade city mall, mereka melangkahkan kaki ke restoran jepang yang berada di tingkat 2.

At jungkook side

"pesan duluan hyung jika lapar" tawar jungkook pada kakak nya,

"anni tidak sopan jika aku makan duluan kook ah". Tolak yang lebih tua dengan senyum nya.

"geez si alien bodoh itu, kenapa harus kita yang menunggu nya hyung?" gerutu jungkook sambil mempout kan bibir nya

"sabar jungkook-ah mungkin saja taehyung sedang sibuk bukankah akhir pekan ini ia akan sidang?" hibur seokjin pada adik nya.

Tak berlangsung lama jungkook pun melihat siluet orang yang ia kenal bersama orang lain "Ah! Itu dia" dan seokjin pun mengikuti arah pandangan jungkook.

.

.

.

.

.

Disini lah mereka berempat, posisi duduk mereka saat ini taehyung yang berseberangan dengan jungkook dan namjoon yang berseberangan dengan namjoon.

"baka taetae! Pokok nya setelah ini hyung harus belikan aku action figure iron man" rajuk jungkook pada kekasih nya saat ini, seokjin sebagai kakak nya hanya bisa ber sweatdrop ria melihat kelakuan adik nya saat ini dan juga namjoon yang hanya diam bingung ingin melihat orang yang diseberang nya atau sepasang kekasih yang tengah beradu mulut.

"iya iya hyung janji belikan-" "pokok nya sekarang!" masih dengan wajah merajuk nya jungkook membuang muka nya ke samping.

"arra arra! Namjoon hyung seokjin hyung aku tinggal bentar ya, kalian makan saja duluan jika pesanan datang yyaak kookie sabar bentar dong ah" taehyung pun meninggalkan mereka berdua lantaran si kekasih kelinci nya yang tidak sabaran dengan menarik tangan taehyung ke toko yang hendak ia datangi.

"well, jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan namjoon-ssii" tanya seokjin yang membuat lamunan orang di depannya tersadar. "a-ah iya?" ujar namjoon berjengit kaget.

"tak kusangka kau temannya taehyung ya, well dunia memang sempit sekali kim namjoon ssi-"

"sepupu, aku sepupu nya taehyung seokjin-ssi, dan tolong jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel ssi namjoon saja, jujur aku tidak nyaman jika kau terus memanggil ku namjoon-ssi" potong namjoon pada laki-laki di depannya

"a-ah begitu, kalu begitu cukup panggil aku seokjin saja namjoon ah, senang kembali bertemu dengan mu ne"

.

.

'Deg'

.

.

Jantung namjoon tidak berhenti berdegup hanya karena melihat senyuman pria yang berada di depannya ini. Setelah ini namjoon akan berterimakasih pada taehyung karena sudah mengenalkan nya pada 'jelmaan malaikat' ini, yaah walaupun tidak secara langsung sih.

"ekhem, bagaimana jika kita bermain sesuatu? Bosan juga jika kita menunggu mereka kan?." Tawar namjoon pada pria didepannya ini.

" _Sure, why not."_ Sahut seokjin kembali dengan senyuman indah diwajah nya.

Tak tahan, namjoon segera beranjak dari kursi dan menuju kasir untuk mengambil sebuah permainan, namjoon menyerahkan tanda pengenal nya kepada kasir tanda bahwa ia ingin meminjam permainan tersebut.

"eh apa itu namjoon ah?" tanya seokjin penasaran kepada namjoon yang mengeluarkan sebuah pohon kelapa plastik dengan lubang di tengah nya dan lubang kecil di beberapa sisi nya, disana juga terdapat beberapa tusuk plastik dan bungkusan yang berisi monyet-monyet kecil. Namjoon pun menjelaskan cara bermain nya kepada seokjin, yang sedari tadi memainkan salah satu monyet kecil ditangannya.

"jadi.. bagaimana dengan hukumannya?" tanya seokjin pada namjoon yang tengan mempersiapkan permainan tersebut

"well seokjin-ah kau ingin hukuman yang 'lembut' atau yang 'kasar' ?" tawaran namjoon agak ambigu memang, namun tidak berlaku pada seokjin yang mungkin baginya itu adalah memukul tangan dengan lembut atau memukul tangannya dengan kepalan tangan dengan keras. Terlalu polos memang pikiran seorang kim seokjin , tapi ini lah seokjin dibalik wajah angelic nya juga tersimpan sifat angelic nya.

"tentu saja yang lembut namjoon ah, aku tidak suka _dipukul dengan keras_ apalagi jika itu _kasar_ " wow mulai sudah pikiran kotor namjoon (juga author) yang salah mengartikan maksud seokjin.

"okay, jika kau berhasil menjatuhkan satu monyet maka kau bisa bertanya satu pertanyaan dan jika itu dua maka akan jadi dua pertanyaan, bagaimana? Deal?" jelas namjoon pada seokjin dan seokjin pun hanya ber 'oh' ria.

"oooh aku kira kau akan memukul tangan ku namjoon ah, baiklah"

"deal, kalau begitu gunting batu kertas!" mereka memainkan gunting batu kertas dan hasil nya adalah seokjin yang lebih dulu memainkan nya.

"yyoosha" seokin melempa dadu nya, jumlah dan warna yang muncul adalah

"yesss orange satu". Seokjin menarik tusuk berwarna orange itu dengan hati-hati dan selamat, tidak ada monyet yang terjatuh.

"nah giliran ku" kali ini giliran namjoon yang melempar dadu nya

Dan menampilkan 4 bintik berwarna biru

"hahahahaha hari ini kau panen besar namjoon ah!".

Ah.. tawa itu, tawa polos pria yang membuat nya semakin semangat menarik tusuk itu satu persatu.

Tusuk pertama, tidak terjadi apa-apa

Tusuk kedua, masih aman batin namjoon

Tusuk ketiga, monyet itu terjatuh, untung saja ekor monyet itu kembali tersankuut pada tusuk yang lain

Tusuk ke empat, kali ini namjoon harus berpikir keras karena posisi tusuk biru yang banyak tidak menguntungkan, masa bodoh batin namjoon iya pun dengan sengaja menarik tusuk biru tersebut hingga dua ekor monyet jatuh kebawah.

"yaah jatoh" ujar seokjin pada namjoon yang membuat duckface nya yang diolah2.

"arra, sekarang kau bisa tanyakan apapun seokjin-ah"

"okay, hmm…. Bagaimana dengan kau yang berkenalan dulu kkk.."

Ooh tentu saja dengan senang hati batin namjoon

"baiklah, namaku kim namjoon, aku lahir di ilsan 12 september 1994, aku mempunyai satu adik perempuan dan profesi ku sekarang adalah produser musik-"

"produser musik? Waah bagaimana jika kau buatkan aku satu lagu namjoon-ah kkk…" canda seokjin pada pria di depannya.

"boleh saja,oh dan itu tadi termasuk ke pertanyaan kedua tuan kim"

Jawab namjoon sambil menggerlingkan matanya pada seokjin.

"yaah jahat ih" bibir seokjin melengkung ke atas dan namjoon pun refleks menyentil hidung seokjin, dan tanpa namjoon sadari jika sekarang terdapat rona tipis di wajah seokjin.

Tak terasa beberapa tusuk sudah semakin sedikit, dan mereka pun mulai mengenal satu sama lain dari teman, keluarga, hingga masalah pekerjaan oh jangan lupa jika mereka sudah punya kontak satu sama lain dan jangan tanya lagi kali ini jika itu ide siapa.

.

Dan hingga pertanyaan terakhir yang di lontarkan oleh namjoon

"bagaimana, jika malam besok kau datang ke rumah ku sesuai janji ku, aku akan membuatkan mu lagu dan aku ingin kau yang menyanyikannya."

Tanya namjoon pada seokjin yang seperti nya lebih mirip sebuah tawaran.

"jinjja!? Jika memang benar aku sangat berterima kasih namjoon ah, okay baiklah, besok malam aku kebetulan free." Ya, jauh didalam hati seokjin,sebenar nya ia sangat ingin menjadi penyanyi dan aktor bukannya seorang dokter. Karena impian nya tersebut tidak mungkin ia raih, yaah asalkan jangan bisnis dan berkutat dengan saham saja bagi nya itu masih ok.

"sama-sama, nanti akan ku kirim alamat ku seokjin-ah" balas namjoon pada seokjin, ah jangan tanya lagi bagaimana perasaan namjoon saat ini, tentu saja ia sangat senang, bagi nya itu mudah untuk mencipatakan sebuah lagu walaupun dalam 1 jam lagu itu pun sudah selesai, tetapi tidak untuk memenangkan hati kim seokjin pikir namjoon, rasanya seperti kau harus memanjat tebing satu persatu, jika kau tidak sabar maka kau akan jatuh dengan sia-sia.

Ya seperti itu lah kim seokjin, pria yang di luar nya ceria, padahal sangat rapuh di dalam, dan jika kau menyakiti perasaannya sedikit saja maka itu sudah fatal bagi namjoon.

.

.

.

.

Tak terasa pesanan mereka sudah datang dan di saat bersamaan taehyung dan jungkook datang dengan membawa tas belanjaan mereka, wow padahal mereka perginya tidak lama-lama amet, tetapi jumlah tas belanjaan mereka tidaklah sedikit. "serius tae!?" lirik namjoon pada kumpulan tas belanjaan berlogo 'gucci' tersebut dan hanya dibalas cengiran taehyung.

"lumayan hyung, sedang ada diskon" cengir taehyung dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"iya kan, siapa yang bikin lambat tadi namjoon hyung, padahal pas di toko action figure aku hanya sebentar saja hufft menyebalkan". Ujar jungkook ketus.

Masih belanjut adu mulut, hingga seokjin tidak tahan karena lapar, seokjin pun langsung menyantap makanannya begitu saja, juga dengan namjoon karena ia memilih tidak peduli dengan pasangan muda di disamping nya.

.

.

.

.

Seoul 22:00 pm

Namjoon pun akhirnya pulang ke apartemen nya, dan segera mendudukan diri nya di sofa putih gading terebut.

Namjoon menghelas nafas nya sambil memijit pelipis nya, hari ini cukup melelah kan batin namjoon, karena kelelahan matanya pun pelan-pelan terpejam.

.

.

.

"namjoon? Namjoon ah?" namjoon merasakan tepukan pelan di pipi nya

Ia pun terbangun dan masih setengah sadar ia mencoba mengenali wajah orang tersebut.

"seokjin-ah? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya nya bingung bukankan siang tadi ia baru saja pulang bersama adik nya tapi ini..

"kau bicara apa namjoon ah, ayo masuk ke kamar, kau akan sakit jika tidur disana" seokjin mencoba meraih tangan namjoon dengan lembut dan diikuti dengan namjoon yang berjalan di belakang nya untuk menuju ke kamar, namjoon pun merebahkan tubuh nya di kasur empuk nya karena dirinya yang masih mengantuk, bahkan mata namjoon pun masih terasa berat untuk terbuka.

"ada apa hm? Sepertinya kau sangat lelah, tidur lah" itu seokjin, yang tiba tiba merebahkan tubuh nya di samping namjoon dan melingkarkan lengan nya di dada namjoon, entah kenapa seokjin yang sebelum nya memakai sweater navy nya kini berubah menjadi kemeja putih kebesaran hingga menutupi setengah paha nya, entah kenapa menurut namjoon seokjin malam ini kelihatan _'sexy'_.

.

.

.

Must be love on the brain

That's got me feeling this way

It beats me black and blue but it fucks me so good

And I can't get enough

(Now playing Rihanna-love on the brain)

.

.

.

.

Tunggu dulu kenapa seokjin tiba-tiba menjadi wild seperti ini, kemana kesan seokjin yang terlihat polos dan pure.

Namjoon pun mendorong pelan tubuh jin agak sedikit menjauh dari tubuh nya, dan tentu saja membuat seokjin yang sedang _nyaman_ itu pun berjengit kaget,

"namjoon? Kau kenapa?" tanya seokjin bingung hingga dahi nya mengerut

"a-aku tidak papa.." namjoon pun membuang wajah nya kesamping, karena menurut namjoon ini terlalu mendadak dan sejak kapan seokjin bisa masuk ke apartemen nya.

Namun tiba-tiba seokjin sudah berada di atas tubuh nya, dengan gerakan sensual seokjin mengelus 'adik kecil' namjoon yang tertidur dari luar.

"waeyo? Kau tidak suka dengan ku yang begini" seokjin merengut kecewa karena penolakan namjoon sebelum nya.

"b-bukan begitu a-ahh…" ingin sekali namjoon mendorong seokjin saat ini namun entah diri nya tiba-tiba tidak bisa bergerak, dan ingin seokjin melakukan hal 'lebih' pada namjoon.

Tak peduli akan hal itu, Seokjin menundukan tubuh nya diantara kedua kaki namjoon, ia pun menurunkan _zipper_ pria yang berada di bawah nya itu dengan pelan menggunakan gigi, tak ayal hal itu membuat adik kecil namjoon yang sedang tertidur di sarang nya tiba-tiba membuat celana nya sedikit sesak.

Selesai menurunkan resleting, seokjin menarik celana jeans namjoon dan terpampang jelas gundukan besar dibalik celana calvin klein tersebut yang membuat namjoon semakin mengerang dibuat nya

"rrggh goddamn seokjin cepat lakukan sshh".

Seokjin pun hanya menampakan smirk nakal nya, ia pun segera membuka celana calvin klein itu, hingga terbebas lah junior yang sedang mengacung tegak hingga tak sengaja bergesekan dengan bibir berisi seokjin.

Perlahan tapi pasti seokjin mengocok kejantanan pria dibawah nya yang semakin mengeras, sambil meremas bola kembar pria dibawah nya tersebut.

"ssshh, suck it babe" namjoon pun meremas rambut seokjin yang berada di bawah nya, dan tentu saja seokjin segera memasukan kejantanan yang berukuran big size itu ke mulut nya, luar biasa! bahkan hanya kepala nya saja sudah membuat mulut nya penuh.

Merasa tidak puas namjoon pun mendorong kepala seokjin agar kulumannya semakin dalam/?, dan sekarang kejantanan namjoon sudah semakin dalam hingga menyentuh kerongkongan seokjin dan membuat seokjin terbatuk dibuat nya.

Merasa sudah selesai dengan penyesuaian nya, seokjin menaik turun kan kepalanya perlahan, "uumph…humppck".

masih melakukan kegiatan memompa nya, namjoon pun meraba-raba handphone nya yang berada di nakas, mendapatkan ide namjoon memotret wajah seokjin yang sedang menghisap kejantanan nya.

.

.

'ckreek'

.

.

Namjoon mendapatkan apa yang dia ingin kan, yaitu foto dengan wajah sayu seokjin yang sedang menghisap kejantanannya dengan nikmat.

Namjoon pun kembali menikmati perlakuan seokjin di bawah nya, bagaimana seokjin mencoba membuat kejantanan itu semakin membesar dimulut nya .

erangan namjoon pun semakin menjadi saat seokjin juga mempercepat kulumannya. Hingga namjoon mencapai puncak nya

"a-kkh seokjin!"

Namjoon mengeluarkan lahar milik nya di mulut seokjin yang sekarang penuh, hingga sperma itu menetes keluar dari mulut seokjin bahkan sebagian mengenai wajah nya.

"damn! Seokjin" kejantanan namjoon kembali mengeras hanya karena melihat wajah seokjin yang sangat sangat erotis.

Mata sayu dengan pipi merah merona nya ditambah lagi beberapa cairan sperma yang terciprat ke wajah cantik nya.

"nyahh~ daddy just fuck me right now, and I'll let you punish this naughty boy"

Namun yang terjadi selanjut nya adalah namjoon yang terbangun dari tidur nya karena tubuh nya yang terjatuh dari sofa, dan jidat sexy nya yang menyentuh lantai terlebih dahulu

Satu kata yang ada dipikiran namjoon saat ini 'fuck'

Namjoon mengerang frustasi karena ia baru saja terjatuh dari sofa dan ternyata seokjin yang berada di rumah nya hanya mimpi semata ha ha ha..

Merasa ada yang tidak nyaman, namjoon melihat ke bawah celananya 'shit' umpat namjoon, celana kesayangan nya basah karena menampung sperma bekas mimpi indah nya bersama seokjin.

Oh tentu saja kan namjoon baru saja bermimpi 'panas' dimana seokjin memberinya _service terbaik_ dan aarrghh ingin sekali ia berteriak karena hal tersebut Cuma mimpi. Yang sabar ya namjoon kkk…

Namjoon pun segera pergi ke kamar mandi dan segera menyelesaikan urusannya.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

Balasan review:

 **Iruyori:** Iya ini udh di next sayang ;)

 **NithanyaKYu** **:** Iyanih author lagi mood bikin epep namjin apalagi pas abis liat

Bon voyage di hawaii namjin nya itu loh :'), iyadeung namjoon mah

semangat 69 kalo ngejar tuh orang, gak papa kok author malah

seneng, ada yang nge ripiw panjang :') sankyu beb ini udh author

next.

 **Monday Kid:** yeeah pas liat rating M mata kalian langsung tajam seketika ya :"))

, iya sayang ini udh author apdets

 **NowMe:** sippp ini udh author lanjut.

A/N:Gimana? Gimana nc nya? Enak kan? Ia enak banget author troll bhahaha, tenang nc yang sebenar nya bakalan author sambung di next chap **jika** reader-nim nge review eak, biar semangat 69 gitu bikinin nc nya BHAK, ohiya sebenarnya author pen ngapdet nya malam minggu ini gais *biar para jomblo lebih berimajinasi gitu* tapi besok laptop author mau di service yaaah mau gak mau author harus nyelesain malam ini juga deng - -" *bless my panda eyes*, author berterima kasih banyak sebanyak banyak nya sama yg udh nge review tadi juga yg udah nge fav n follow this story/?, n maaf author lupa naroh judul lagu yang di chap satu itu potongan lirik rapmonsteur expensive girl gais.

Oke sekian disini dulu salam hangat dari author, wassallam~

7/19/2017


	3. The realest night

**Getting closer**

 **Cast:**

 **Rating:** M *Evil laugh*

 **Pairing:** Namjin

 **Genre:** Romance

 **Chapter:** 3(END)

 **Summary** :"kau tahu apa yang tidak bisa di prediksi si peramal cuaca?"

"apa itu namjoon-ah?"

"dirimu yang datang di kehidupan ku jinseok-ah, and you make me fucking crazy"

 _._

 **Warn:** banyak bahasa non baku dan non EYD, ff gaje, BxB, yaoi, BoyxBoy, 18+, NSFW content, NC, Yang merasa masih polos silahkan tekan tombol back,

Don't like Don't read

 **Disclaimer:** The character is belong to their agency, parents and god, FF ini murni bikinan author, **DO NOT COPY PASTE**.

.

.

.

.

 _Satu kata yang ada dipikiran namjoon saat ini 'fuck'_

 _Namjoon mengerang frustasi karena ia baru saja terjatuh dari sofa dan ternyata seokjin yang berada di rumah nya hanya mimpi semata ha ha ha.._

 _Merasa ada yang tidak nyaman, namjoon melihat ke bawah celananya 'shit' umpat namjoon, celana kesayangan nya basah karena menampung sperma bekas mimpi indah nya bersama seokjin._

 _Oh tentu saja kan namjoon baru saja bermimpi 'panas' dimana seokjin memberinya service terbaik dan aarrghh ingin sekali ia berteriak karena hal tersebut Cuma mimpi. Yang sabar ya namjoon kkk…_

 _Namjoon pun segera pergi ke kamar mandi dan segera menyelesaikan urusannya._

.

.

.

Malam minggu adalah malam dimana orang-orang merayakan kebebasan mereka dari yang namanya pekerjaan, sekolah, bahkan aktivitas lain-lainnya. Dan mereka pun melepaskan penat dari aktivitas non-stop itu dengan cara menghabiskan waktu dengan keluarga, teman atau pacar. tapi satu pertanyaan di benak author.

Kenapa nungguin hari minggu itu lebih lama dari pada nungguin hari senin :').

Oke abaikan.

Namun tidak berlaku bagi seorang kim namjoon, okay memang dia sedang tidak lembur dikantor dan menghabiskan satnite nya untuk membuat deretan nada, namun semenjak ia datang dari kantor namjoon pun langsung melesatkan diri nya kedalam studio pribadi di rumah nya.

Hingga jam 8 malam ia masih berkutat dengan perlatan nya, namun kali ini ia tidak melepas iphone itu dari tangannya, berharap jika seseorang ingat dengan janjinya.

Hingga pekerjaan yang ia kerjakan itu rampung, dan pria itu sekarang masih saja harap harap cemas dengan kedatangan seseorang yang sedang ia tunggu.

Tidak terhitung berapa kali namjoon menyalakan dan mematikan layar hp tersebut.

Hingga terdengar bunyi bell khas apartemen namjoon, dengan tidak sabaran ia membuka pintu studio hingga menimbulkan suara yang cukup keras mungkin,

Sebelum ia membuka pintu tersebut namjoon menaikan celana boxer nya tak lupa meengacak-acak rambut nya agar terlihat lebih rapi, ia pun menarik nafas dan menghembuskann nya sampai tiga kali.

Okay, merasa hati dan mental sudah siap ia pun membuka pintu apartemen nya, dan tampak lah sosok dimuka pintu tersebut yang tengah membawa sekotak pizza dan juga memakai topi baseball nya.

.

.

"eeh.. atas nama kim namjoon?"

.

.

Ah…. Damn*…

Sh*t…

Tai*…

E*q…

Apalah itu, dan itulah umpatan yang berada di otak seorang kim namjoon sekarang.

Yapp namjoon baru saja ingat ia memesan pizza sebelum nya karena memasak bukan keahlian nya. Masih dengan tampang oon nya (bayangin aja namjoon muka nya senyum-senyum gaje) dan sang delivery boy itu memasang wajah bingung karena sedari tadi pria yang memesan pizza tersebut sempat tidak bergeming dari tempat nya.

"eeh.. kim namjoon-ssi? Kan?" ulang si delivery boy tersebut.

dan namjoon tersadar dari umpatan nya,tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata, ia segera masuk kedalam untuk mengambil uang secepat nya dan segera mengambil pizza yang berada di tangan si delivery boy, dengan gerakan cepat masih dengan wajah tersenyum gaje nya namjoon menyerahkan uang dan segera menutup pintu agak keras.

Dan kesekian kali nya si delivery boy lagi-lagi dibuat bingung karena uang yang berada di tangannya berlebihan, mungkin uang tips mungkin yaa sabodo lah rezeki mana bisa ditolak kan, dan sang delivery boy itu mengendikan bahu nya dan segera pergi dari sana.

.

.

.

'BBRRAKK'

Bunyi pintu studio yang baru saja namjoon tutup dengan tidak berkepripintuan/?,

"aaargghhh bodoh nya dirimu namjoooonnn!" teriak namjoon dengan frustasi dan melakukan gerakan aneh seperti meloncat-loncat/? di ruangan kedap suara tersebut, sungguh ia tidak akan mengingat kejadian tadi dimana ia tersenyum aneh di muka orang asing alias si pengantar makanan tadi.

Ia mendudukan dirinya di kursi kerja nya dan menghentak-hentakaan kaki nya kesal, ditambah malu karena tadi.

"astaga, benar-benar memalukan".desah namjoon sambil mengusap wajah nya kasar, hingga kali Ini terdengar lagi suara bell khas apartemen namjoon.

"aarghh sungguh malam ini aku tidak ingin menerima tamu dulu".

Namjoon pun beranjak dari tempat duduk nya ogah ogahan dan membuka malas pintu studio nya.

Kali ini ia tidak peduli dengan penampilan nya yang acak-acakan, dan ia pun membuka malas pintu apartemen nya, Kali ini namjoon hanya memasang wajah datar dan voila.

Itu kim seokjin bungg!.

.

.

.

"m-mian namjoon aku tidak tahu jika aku mengganggu waktu istirahat mu, maafkan aku, aku segera pulang." Mungkin itu yang pertama kali seokjin pikirkan dibenak nya saat melihat penampilan namjoon yang acak-acakan.

Dan tak kalah unik, namjoon yang awal nya memasang wajah ogah-ogahan nya pun menampar diri nya sendiri karena takut jika hal kemaren terulang lagi

(read: mimpi).

Seokjin pun mengerjap bingung karena sedari tadi namjoon hanya mengeluarkan gelagat aneh dan tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun.

Sadar jika ini bukan mimpi dan namjoon pun tersadar dari lamunan nya,

"a-anu ah silahkan masuk saja seokjin ah"

"benar jika tidak mengganggu?" tanya seokjin mengkonfirmasi. Dan namjoon pun hanya mengangguk sebagai balasannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Disinilah mereka sekarang, Duduk di sofa yang berada di ruangan tersebut.

Namjoon yang memegang gitar, dan seokjin yang tengah menyesuaikan nada lagu hasil buatan kim namjoon hanya untuk kim seokjin seorang.

Tak jarang namjoon memberikan koreksi saat seokjin menyanyikan lagu dengan nada yang salah.

"tidak tidak, coba dengan nada yang lebih rendah lagi" ujar namjoon sambil memetikan gitar yang berada di tangannya.

"tapi aku sudah berapa kali mengulang part itu namjoon, aah.. sepertinya aku memang tidak berbakat jadi penyanyi kkkk…" hibur seokjin pada diri nya sendiri.

"siapa bilang dirimu tidak berbakat seokjin ah, mungkin kau kurang berlatih untuk mengatur nafas dan suaramu, mungkin lain kali sering-sering lah kemari untuk berlatih." Ujar namjoon memberi saran atau lebih ke modus/?, namjoon pun meletakan gitar nya di atas meja. "hhh… mianhae namjoon ah, kali ini aku merepotkan mu lagi." Seokjin menghela nafas nya, manik mata itu meredup hendak mengeluarkan liquid yang kapan saja bisa terjatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

"hey hey, aku tidak merasa direpotkan sungguh, eh bagaimana jika kita menonton film saja, kebetulan tadi aku memesan pizza". Hibur namjoon pada seokjin, ia tidak bermaksud seperti itu pada seokjin sebenarnya, dan entah kenapa hal itu membuat seokjin sedikit sensitive sekarang.

Seokjin pun masih menunduk dan tidak bergeming di tempat nya, laki-laki manis tersebut hanya tersenyum kecut entah karena perkataan namjoon tadi atau karena memang dari awal ada hal yang mengolah dirinya tidak enak.

.

.

"hyung!?" entah dorongan dari mana namjoon berani meletakan tangannya diatas tangan seorang kim seokjin yang tersadar dari lamunan nya.

"a-ah nde?" dengan memberanikan diri ia menatap namjoon hingga kedua manik mata itu saling bertemu.

"what's wrong with you?" tanya namjoon yang mungkin lebih seperti bisikan.

"n-nothing, i-it's just.. a.." kedua manik seokjin nampak kesana kemari, hendak mencari alasan yang tepat untuk orang yang berada dihadapannya ini.

"hhh…. Aku hanya kelelahan maaf" ujar seokjin dengan senyum palsu dan wajah menahan tangis nya.

"but your eyes not tell me that, it's okay I'm a good listener hyung" dengan perlahan ia melepaskan genggaman nya entah sejak kapan dari tangan seokjin.

"okay…" sebelum bercerita ia pun menghembuskan nafas nya beberapa kali.

"Mantan kekasih ku.., saat aku hendak pulang dari mall tadi.. aku.. aku..".

"sstt… hyung bisa berhenti." Ujar namjoon saat melihat seokjin yang mulai tak kuat dengan omongannya sendiri.

"anni, aku bisa lanjut!" cegah seokjin cepat sedikit antusias.

"oke hyung, tapi tolong jangan terlalu paksakan dirimu." Ujar namjoon dengan tampang khawatir nya.

"hhh… saat aku pulang dari mall bersama adikku tadi… akumelihatjaehwan bersamaseoranggadisdanmerekakeluardaritokoperhiasan." Ucap seokjin tanpa jeda

"A-apa!?" Tanya namjoon memastikan

"dia bersama seorang gadis namjoon-ah.." ulang seokjin dengan suaranya yang mulai bergetar, namun ia kembali menghembuskan nafas nya, dan seokjin menceritakan bagaimana kronologi saat ia melihat sosok mantan nya bersama seorang wanita saat ia berada di mall bersama adik nya.

Namjoon yang mendengarkannya pun berubah geram, tak cukup kah untuk jaehwan yang sudah menelantarkan seorang kim seokjin dan kembali membuat nya sakit hati, maksudnya walaupun itu tidak sengaja, tapi tuhan benar-benar adil, ia memperlihatkan seokjin bagaimana busuk nya hati namja yang sudah pernah ia cintai bahkan sampai sekarang pun ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara melupakannya.

.

.

"hiks… entah lah namjoon ah, dilain sisi aku benar benar membencinya, tapi hiks.. bagaimana bisa aku melupakannya jika ia memberi ku terlalu banyak namjoon ah". Kini tangis seorang kim seokjin karena ia sudah tidak tahan lagi, sudah banyak hari ini dia mendapatkan tekanan, mulai dari ayah nya, dosen hingga jaehwan pun ikut juga.

.

'cupp'

.

Tanpa aba-aba namjoon segera membungkam mulut itu dengan bibir berisi nya.

Dan iris mata si cantik yang awal nya terbelalak kaget kini perlahan menutup, kedua bibir yang tengah menyatu itu pun masih tidak bergerak sama sekali, masih menyatu dengan sempurna, ciuman itu kini berubah menjadi lumatan yang kian intensif, dengan pelan namjoon menghisap bibir _plum_ tersebut, yang tentu di balas oleh sang empu, entah sejak kapan kini tangan namjoon berada di tengkuk seokjin, mencoba membuat ciuman mereka lebih dalam.

Hingga namjoon menyudahi tautan bibir mereka dan dibalas oleh raut kecewa nan sayu seokjin, masih dengan nafas tersengal-sengal namjoon pun menatap mata sayu itu dan mengusap pipi merona seorang kim seokjin

"boleh kah?"

Seokjin hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk pasrah, tidak lama kemudian tubuh nya digendong ala bridal dan seokjin sempat memekik kaget saat namjoon mengankat tubuh nya, namjoon membuka kamar tidurnya dan ia melangkahkan kaki nya menuju ranjang _king size_ nya, hingga akhirnya namjoon merebahkan seokjin diatas kasur nan empuk tersebut dan namjoon pun menindih tubuh tersebut.

"kau yakin?" Tanya namjoon memastikan orang yang sedang terbaring pasrah dibawah nya. Dan seokjin kembali menganggukan kepalanya tanda ia setuju "lakukan, lakukanlah sesukamu namjoon ah" seokjin memandang namjoon sayu persis seperti apa yang pernah ia lihat di mimpinya.

"kalau begitu jangan suruh aku untuk berhenti jinseok ah".

Namjoon pun kembali menyerang bibir _plum_ berisi tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

Tak terasa tubuh mereka berdua sudah sama-sama polos, tanpa ada sehelai benang yang menutupi tubuh mereka.

"Anngg-hh namjoo-nnhh.. hhh aahh" desah seokjin erotis saat namjoon menghisap kejantanannya, tubuh seokjin tak karuan saat milik nya berada di mulut seorang kim namjoon, tangannya meremas bantal frustasi tanda jika ia tidak bisa menahan nikmat yang telah diberikan, padahal ia masih berada di tahap ini bagaimana jika kejantanan besar yang tengah mengacung tegak itu berada di dalam nya? Bisa bisa ia mati karena keenakan pikir seokjin.

Namjoon semakin memperkuat hisapannya hingga kejantanan yang tak terlalu besar itu berkedut di dalam mulut nya.

"AA-aaakkkkhhhaa Namjooonhh" teriak seokjin setelah mendapatkan orgasme pertamanya yang sangat hebat hingga air mata keluar dari ujung mata nya. Lahar itu keluar di dalam mulut namjoon, dan namjoon tanpa jijik menelan sebagian cairan itu dan membagi sisanya di mulut seokjin, tentu saja seokjin langsung terbatuk dan menumpahkan cairan tersebut dari mulut nya saat merasakan rasa yang sangat asing berada di mulut nya.

sungguh pemandangan di muka nya saat ini membuat kejantanan namjoon yang sedari tadi tegang makin tegang dibuat nya.

Bagaimana tidak wajah kemerahan seokjin, keringat yang berjatuhan di wajah nya menampilkan kesan yang sangat seksi menurut nya jangan lupakan sperma yang mengalir dari mulut nya.

" _I will prepare this for you babe_ , aku jamin kau akan menyukai nya" namjoon menampakkan smirk di wajah nya dan tentu hal itu membuat ketampanan nya semakin bertambah.

Namjoon mengangkat kedua kaki seokjin dan meletakan kedua kaki jenjang itu di atas bahu nya yang kokoh.

"T-tunggu namjoon kumohon jangan di aahhhhhh" terlambat sudah seokjin, kini ia menutupi wajahnya dengan lengannya lantaran ia malu karena saat ini namjoon tengah menjilati pintu anal nya dengan gerakan slow, dan tentu saja hal itu membuat tubuh pria di bawah nya menggelinjang keenakan apalagi saat lidah nakal itu kini menerobos masuk kedalam man hole nya "OH TUHAN!" pekik seokjin saat lidah itu menggelitik pintu anal nya dan tentu saja membuat dirinya mendesah nikmat.

Namjoon pun beralih ke tahap selanjut nya ia mengulum ketiga jari nya, hingga merasa cukup ia mengeluarkan jari yang sudah basah itu dari mulut nya.

Dan tanpa babibu ia memasukan kedua jarinya langsung kedalam hole seokjin yang mulai basah. "S-sakittthh nngh" seokjin menggigit bibir bawah nya menahan rasa panas yang berada di bawah nya, padahal ia mengira jika namjoon hanya akan memasukan satu persatu jari panjang nya, namun kini yang ia dapatkan malah dua kali lipat dari apa yang ia bayangkan.

Jari itu perlahan bergerak di dalam sana, perlahan ia mengelus langit-langit hole namja tersebut, perlahan rintihan kesakitan itu berubah menjadi desahan keenakan. Dan namjoon merasakan sesuatu saat jari nya berada di titik terdalam dan ia pun terkekeh dibuat nya "I see huh.. what if I touch this!" namjoon sengaja menekan jarinya saat ia menemukan sweetspot namja tersebut "aaaaahhhh a-apa itu hhhaaaa aaa.. aaAAAKKHH NAMJOON!" teriak namja itu histeris saat ia merasakan satu lagi jari namjoon yang ikut masuk, tak peduli dengan teriakan namja di bawahnya, namjoon malah semakin gencar mengeluar masukan ketiga jarinya di dalam hole sempit seokjin.

"aaaakkkhh hhahh.. hiks… kumohonhhh hentikannn aaaaaa…". Tangis seokjin disela-sela desahan nya, sungguh baru kali ini seokjin merasakan kenikmatan tiada tara, setahun pacaran dengan jaehwan namun baru kali ini ia merasakan apa itu _sex_ , ya Karena sebelum nya yang pernah ia lakukan dengan lelaki itu hanya sekedar, pegangan tangan, berpelukan dan ciuman pun hanya sekedar kecupan saja, pernah sekali seokjin meminta jaehwan untuk berhubungan badan namun yang terjadi malah sebuah penolakan keras yang diberikan oleh jaehwan dan tentu saja hal itu membuat ia kecewa.

Namjoon pun mengeluarkan ketiga jari nya dari hole sempit namja tersebut dan terdengar desahan kecewa karena tentu saja dirinya belum puas dengan perlakuan namjoon tadi, yah walaupun ia juga sempat menyuruh namjoon untuk berhenti.

Namjoon mengambil secarik kondom yang berada di dalam nakas nya, entah untuk apa ia membeli benda tersebut namun menurut nya hanya jaga-jaga jika sesuatu akan terjadi, dan inilah sesuatu yang sebenarnya terjadi namjoon ah.

Ia merobek bungkus kondom tersebut dengan gigi nya, seokjin yang berada di bawah nya pun merona saat ia melihat namjoon tengah melakukan atraksi yang secara tidak langsung tersebut. Ia membungkus adik kecil nya dengan kondom dan ia mengocok batang yang sudah sangat keras tersebut agar lebih tegang.

Ia kembali mengangkat kaki seokjin namun kali ini satunya ia letakan di pinggang nya dan satunya lagi berada di bahu nya.

"okay… aku akan mulai babe, kumohon gigit bahuku jika rasanya sakit ara" namjoon mengecup dahi pria yang berada di bawah nya tanda jika ia akan mulai.

"namjoon ah" "hm?" namjoon sempat memberhentikan pergerakan tangannya. "kumohon kali ini pelan-pelan" seokjin menatap mata seokjin dengan pandangan memohonnya "tentu, apapun untuk mu jinseok" dan seokjin pun tersenyum saat ia mendengar nama panggilan yang menurut nya cukup imut.

"I'm i-in akkh" dan senyum itu berganti menjadi rintihan kesakitan saat benda tumpul tersebut mulai menerobos masuk kedalam dirinya. Sungguh kali ini benar-benar berbeda dari sebelumnya, kuku nya yang agak tajam itu kini menempel di punggung namjoon, bahkan rasa sakit yang ia terima membuat dirinya tidak bisa lagi berteriak, seokjin hanya bisa menangis saat benda itu perlahan-lahan masuk bahkan tidak sampai setengah nya, nafas seokjin tersengal-sengal saat namjoon memaksakan kejantanan besar nya masuk. Sambil membisikan kata-kata penenang untuk seokjin namjoon mengocok kejantanan seokjin sebagai pengalih rasa sakit, namun hal itu tentu saja tetap membuat pria dibawah nya tetap kesakitan. Sungguh ia tak tega melihat seokjin yang menderita dibawah nya , meneriakan nama pria diatasnya menyuruh untuk berhenti, seolah olah menulikan pendengarannya ia mau tidak mau harus melakukan hal ini.

"maafkan aku seokjinah…"

.

.

'JLLEBB'

.

.

"AAAKKKKHHHH APPHHAAYYO AAAAAAGGH… hiks hiks…" Seokjin berteriak histeris saat kejantanan namjoon tertanam sempurna di dalam dirinya, sungguh rasanya sangat sangat sakit bahkan berkali-kali lebih sakit dari pada jari-jari yang sebelum nya masuk. "hiks… nnnnggh hhh"

manik mata itu tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan air matanya, namjoon tak hent-hentinya kembali mengucapkan kata penenang untuk seokjin.

seolah-olah mantra sihir tangisan pria itu mereda perlahan.

"ssstt mianhae mianhae kumohon tenanglah sayang,kumohon buka saja mata mu tidak apa-apa, "

Seokjin pun menatap namjoon, perlahan-lahan ia mulai terbiasa dengan benda asing yang berada di tubuhnya.

"n-namjoonhh… bergeraklah…" pinta seokjin pada pria yang berada diatas nya. "jinseok ah… sekali lagi apa kau yakin" Tanya namjoon sambil mengusap helaian rambut seokjin sayang. Dan seokjin pun mengangguk mantap.

Dan namjoon pun mulai menggerakan pinggul nya, perlahan tapi pasti kejantanan itu keluar masuk di dalam hole ketat seokjin.

"ssshh aah goddamn!" "aaaakkhh terus namjoon ahh mmngghh…."

.

.

.

.

Dan begitulah malam minggu panjang yang mereka lewati bersama, seokjin yang tidak henti-henti nya meneriakan nama namjoon, dan juga namjoon yang tidak henti-hentinya menumbukan kejantanannya sekaligus menuntaskan hasrat yang sudah berusaha ia tahan.

Sinar rembulan yang menembus kaca itu kini menjadi saksi pergerumulan mereka, diikuti oleh bunyi deritan ranjang yang semakin liar menandakan pergerumulan dua orang itu semakin memanas, Hingga mereka berhasil mencapai puncak kenikmatan bersama-sama dan mereka meneriakan nama pasangannya masing-masing dengan sekeras-kerasnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'ddrrtt.. drrrtt..'

Namjoon menggapai benda persegi yang berada di nakas nya, masih dengan mata terpejam ia mematikan hp nya tersebut agar acara tidur nya tidak terganggu, ia pun kembali memeluk sosok yang sedang melingkar di dekapannya, ah tentu saja, namjoon teringat kejadian tadi malam dimana ia berhasil menaklukan hati sekaligus 'first sex' nya kim seokjin, pria yang akhir-akhir ini membuat nya tidak normal.

Saat sesudah kegiatan mereka malam tadi namjoon pun tidak tanggung-tanggung menyatakan cinta nya kepada seokjin dan dengan senang hati seokjin menerima nya.

Ya, bagaimapun seokjin juga harus melupakan masa lalu nya dan segera menemukan seseorang yang akan menjadi masa depannya, dan mungkin seokjin mendapatkan orang yang sudah tepat yaitu orang yang baru saja menggagahi nya tadi malam. Tidak tidak, bukan karena ia menyukai sentuhan namjoon, tentu saja seokjin masih punya harga diri, tapi karena ia menyukai sifat terbuka namjoon saat ia merasa terpuruk dan juga namjoon bukan orang yang suka ingkar janji dan juga sifat nya yang terlalu jujur, inilah yang membuat nya menyukai namjoon, padahal ia tidak tahu jika namjoon adalah penguntit rahasianya.

"Aku tahu jika sedari tadi kau sudah bangun jinseok ah"

Suara berat namjoon menginterupsi seokjin yang berpura-pura menutup matanya, dan seokjin bukanlah orang yang pandai berpura-pura jika sudah seperti ini.

"ngantuk…"

"kalau begitu tidur saja jinseok"

Dan akhirnya mereka berdua kembali tertidur dengan tangan namjoon sebagai tumpuan kepala seokjin, dan seokjin yang menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang namjoon.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Epilogue

"Mwoya igeo!, aishh kenapa orang ini susah sekali ditelpon sih" kim taehyung kembali mendial kontak yang bertuliskan _'Namjoon Hyung'_ , terkadang ia juga menggerutu sebal lantaran telponnya tidak juga diangkat.

"sudah lah, bukannya hyung tau sandi apartemennya?, apa salah nya? tinggal masuk saja kan?" ujar jungkook memberi saran yang sedari tadi lelah mendengar kekasih nya menggerutu.

"astaga! Kenapa tidak dari tadi kook" taehyung menepuk jidat nya dan jungkook yang melihat nya hanya ber-sweatdrop ria melihat kekasih nya yang entah namanya bodoh atau idiot.

.

.

"woww tumben sepi, yasudah lah palingan dia ada urusan, ayo chagy kita pulang saja, eh? Kuki ya?" taehyung mengedarkan pandangan kesekeliling ruangan hingga ia tidak sadar kekasih nya sudah tidak ada di belakang nya. Namun taehyung melihat kekasih nya yang tercengang di muka kamar namjoon dan taehyung pun segera berlari kea rah ke kasih nya

"H-h..hyung.." lirih jungkook masih dengan ekspresi Jungshook/? Nya

"Yya wae geure chagy.. WHAT THE FUCCKK"

Ya, kini jungkook hanya bisa terdiam melihat kakak nya tidur bersama kakak sepupu kekasih nya, bagaimana tidak mereka naked guy dan juga jungkook tidak bodoh bodoh amet setelah ia mencium bau khas sperma yang agak menusuk, dan bukannya menenangkan kekasih nya taehyung malah memotret kedua laki-laki yang sedang tidur bersama dan dirinya pun dihadiahi tabokan sayang dari kekasih nya.

.

.

.

Dan END

.

.

.

.

Balasan review:  
 **LittleOoh** : Iyaaa ini udah kok

 **Youta Mo** : Ena ya? Ena mana sama makan pecel/?, ini udh author bikini kok yang gak lebih hot xD

 **Iruyori** : Nggak sih, tapi kok author pas nulis NC nya pada bersin mulu ya :v

 **NithanyaKYu** : Iyaaa mkaasih baebbb, ini udh kelar kok lepi nya, dan monggo silahkan nikmati nc yang kurang pedes/?

 **Monday Kid** : iya ada kok kemajuannya, silahkan cari tau disini ehehehehe

 **Jewika** : terkadang hal-hal yang tanggung itu menyenangkan loh~ ehehehe

 **Welachoi** : pokok nya ken udh sama orang lain dan wwwuuuusshhhh tinggal njun nya aja lagi deh yang harus semangat 69 ngejar seokjin, menurut wela mimpi nya njun jadi nyata gak? Wkwkwk

 **10113K** : iya sayang udh di next ni, NADO SARANGEEKKKK AI LAFYUH :V

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: Ahh akhirnya ff ini complete, gimana nc nya? kurang pedes apa kurang greget :VVVV, kalo kurang pedes pake koyo cave aja, btw author seneng banget sama reader nim yang udh nge ripiu sumpah author senang pake banget, yang pastinya ff ini bakalan end, dan ff MBS masih otw and author juga mau publish ff baru *jreng jreng jreng* ah lupakan -_-, oke see you in next ff daaahh :*

7/31/2017


End file.
